Code Geass: I'm bad at titles
by Dinoreaper2
Summary: So this is my Code Geass fanfic on my new account, if you don't know this then why are you here? Check out my old account for the previous chapterss


**Alright, I've gotten going again on my writing again, so this chapter is coming out tomorrow since I plan on doing it tonight, once I have that out I'll work on a SmoshGames one in the afternoon and upload it the next day, then Soul Eater, then the Death Note, except it's no longer Death Note, oh whatever you just have to read it to know what the hell I'm talking about.**

**Also FYI look at my account's profile for something of an explanation as to what's going to happen with this new account.**

**So a Code Geass one again, HAHA a cliff hanger from the last one, well sorry like I said that was in the future from what I'm writing now, so be patient and it will be answered, maybe if I get enough nice reviews I'll try to go two a night, it'll be harder but I think I could manage it, with encouragement that is. So just enjoy this one.**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Kalulu: All's fair in Love, and War and Gigantic Mechs**

"Kallen, I sent you to level 21" Lelouch wondered why she was here.

"I wanted to be by your side, we're finally alone, just you and me" Oh god she pulled out again, ok, ok, what do I do, no keep the calm face on, this is Kallen here, she won't shoot me... she won't right? Right? Lelouch keeps asking himself this as she walks towards him.

"You who abandoned Zero at Kamine Island, what do you want to tell me?"

"Lelouch you were deceiving me right from the very beginning weren't you?"

"About Zero being your classmate or my Geass power, which one has offended you?"

"Both of them, tell me this, did you use your geass on me, like you did the others, did you twist my mind and my heart, and make me follow you" Oh she thinks that, how little she understands. Lelouch laughs at how she can think this yet still followed him.

"Lelouch!"

"Your mind and your heart are your own, as was your loyalty and admiration for Zero"

"Don't move!"

"Kallen, you should be proud of what you did, you decided, you made the choice, you chose, Zero" Kallen backs away "You don't believe me?"

"I wanted to believe so much that I'd become a slave"

"I see"

"But the one that I believe in is Zero, just him, it's not you Lelouch" Lelouch knows now is the time, and leans in and gives Kallen a kiss.

"Well fine with me, by the way, are you ever going to change out of those clothes?" Kallen is suitably embarrassed, even if she was just kissed by him, "Stop looking at me you pervert"

"Oh is that the way you talk to Zero"

"I'm saying it to you Lelouch"

"Very well then" Lelouch then gets a call "Go ahead"

When the Black Knights arrive at the Chinese Federation Consulate Building C.C. dresses up as Zero and makes the return speech, afterward, C.C. and Kallen go to the room closest to the platform with the confined prisoners. They discuss what happened in Babble Tower and what would happen to the prisoners. Eventually Kallen asks how C.C. could break the geass that had given him false memories. C.C. feels she can brag at this point how she had kissed Lelouch to bring him back and does so. Kallen feels she has her beat and says Lelouch has kissed her too. At this point it's almost become a fight between them until C.C. brings out the big guns by telling her how she'd taken his purity on that night. She goes on to explain that was the tape that Rivalz had taken of them and that's what the council wanted her to see. Kallen was surprised and angered, especially how this girl had gotten more of Lelouch then she had. She had some choice words for Lelouch when he got back.

**So Kallen wants to beat Lelouch up for fucking the witch, well that'll be fun to write. I'm releasing this on my new account along with a new OC story, hope you enjoy, I'll be writing a new Soul Eater chapter if I can next, along with another OC story, then I think I'll release them in pairs from now on. I think that's good. Some questions for now, why does Kallen have a geass? When does she get it? From who? Will Lelouch end up screwing Kallen? (It's up to you guys I think, comment if you want me too) Why am I posing questions to you all? So long for now guys.**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
